A love from a different House
by Monica Keller
Summary: She has brains and beauty. What happens when she falls for someone from another house? How will her family react when they find out who this someone is?
1. A powerful family

All characters you recognize belong to JK Rowling, all others I own. Please note: the character of Lyssa, her name is pronounced like Lisa.

"A love from a different house"

Chapter 1 " A power family"

Lyssa Hawthorne was born into wealth and power. Her family is one of the oldest and most powerful pureblood wizarding families. For 150 years all the Hawthornes that were born into the family were male and all the ones that went to Hogwarts were in the Slytherin house. The way they were powerful was they were like the mob or mafia of the wizarding world.

Lyssa greatly resembled her mother. She had long blonde hair with some curls, blue eyes and pale skin. Her brothers, on the other hand, looked just like all the males have for generations. Dark hair and dark eyes. Her mother, Clarice, died when she was just 6 years old. Her father, Ashton, has been really protective of Lyssa since then, even her brothers have been as well. In her family if the males were to get married, they were to marry a pureblood. This has been done for generations, to ensure their pureblood name and line. However, her father made a special ruling in her case. Since she was the first female to be born into the line in a very long time, the rules were a bit different for her. She could marry whichever bloodline that she wanted.

Lyssa was nervous and excited. She was going to start at Hogwarts tomorrow. She had a big family of brothers, Canyon, Dorian, Jasper, and her twin brother, Faber. All but Canyon, were going to be in school this year. Canyon graduated the year before and was going to go into the family business. All the men in her family has been in Slytherin. Her father also told her it didn't matter what house she got in. They finished their school shopping the night before, and the time flew by and before she knew it, it was almost time to board the train. Her father called a quick family meeting before hand.

"Please keep an eye on Lyssa" said their father "No matter what house she gets in, I want her watched somewhat. You know how most people think of the family, I want her protected. I know the professors said that they would look after her as well, but I still want to be cautious.. " Lyssa nodded along with her brothers. She knew why her dad was like this. Her mother was killed by a wizard after their father. Her mom was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

She followed her brother onto the train….

Author's note. Lyssa is 5 years ahead of Harry Potter, and in my version, Snape never dies in the final battle.


	2. Sorting…the real Lyssa

Chapter 2: "Sorting…the real Lyssa"

The sorting ceremony has started. As she waited her turn she looked up at all the teachers. She knew who most of them were by listening to her brothers.

"Faber Hawthorne" said the person doing the sorting ceremony. Lyssa now turned her attention to her brother. She knew she was next. As the sorting hat was deciding, she heard whispers and murmurs about where he would be ending up. She knew it was because of the last name. She was determined not to let her name control her no matter where she ended up.

"SLYTHERIN!" cried the hat. A cheer rose from the table. She knew that cheer had to be started by her brothers.

"Lyssa Hawthorne" she could hear more whispers and murmurs as she took her seat and the sorting hat on her head. She then heard the sorting had talk to her. Interesting. Another Hawthorne. Interesting. First female one that I have ever had. But where to put you. I know you would excel in whichever house I put you in, but I feel you have the need to prove yourself. You know you are more than just your last name. I think it would be wise to put you in the following house.

"Hufflepuff!" the hat cried. As she went to her table, she heard more whispers, and saw a lot of shocked faces. She knew the shocked faces were forthcoming. Once the ceremony ended, and she was now in her new common room, she wrote a letter to her dad. She told him of her day and what house she and Faban got put in. She kind of knew her dad would know what house her brother got put in, but she wanted to give him some piece of mind. She knew that he wouldn't write. None of her brothers really wrote home. She learned of all the news on the Christmas break.

"Lyssa, right? A girl asked.

"That's correct" said Lyssa

"I'm Angela Barran" she said extending her hand, which Lyssa shook." I know what it's liked to be shunned and looked at with a bit of fear and unknowns because of your name."

"Your name does sound familiar" said Lyssa, trying to remember where she heard it before. Aha, she thought. "Your dad is Liam Barron" the girl nodded "Your family is in the same business as my family"

"You can kind of see why I came to you" said Angela. "We kind of need to stick together, and show people that just because we have our families last name, they shouldn't judge us by that"

"But you know they will" said Lyssa

"Yeah: Angela sighed "Let's go and prove them wrong."

Lyssa' s first class of the day was potions with Professor Snape. She was excited, not for the teacher so much, only because of what her brothers told her, but because she wanted to work with potions as her trade one day. Her mother was extremely good at them, and showed her the finer points of them. Her dad, didn't think it was a good idea of her learning them as such a young age, but her mother thought that since she wasn't allowed to do magic yet, this would satisfy her. Her mother was right. To prepare for the class, she checked over her brothers notes, and learned what potions they were to be doing and spent her summer perfecting them.

This year the Hufflepuffs had potions with the Slytherins'. As usual, an according to her brothers stories, Snape favored the Slytherin house. He assigned the first potion. They were making the potion as he was walking around looking at each potion and making a comment or two, especially towards the Hufflepuffs potions. Surprisingly when he got to hers, he looked at it, and didn't say a word. A lot of people were surprised by this. She was as well, a little. But knew that her hard work during the summer paid off.

As instructed by Snape, she poured some of her potion in a vial and labeled it. As she handed him the potion on her way out, she smiled at him. He just quickly narrowed his eyes a bit and looked away.


	3. Six Years Later

__

Author's note. I am starting this chapter 6 years in the future for a few reasons. The first is that the story doesn't really begin until then. The previous 2 chapters were basically setting up for this chapter and letting you get to know the main character a bit.

Chapter 3 "Six Years Later"

Lyssa was in final year of Hogwarts. She made a lot of friends and no enemies. She has excelled in every class she has took. Potions, was by fa,r was her favorite class. She loved making them. She knew that when she left school, she wanted to be a potions master.

Potions class has just ended. She went up to Snape.

"Excuse me, Professor?" asked Lyssa

"Yes, Miss Hawthorne? Asked Snape, a bit coldly, as he was in a bad mood from having to deal with Potter and his friends, who was causing some trouble. And from the possibly of the Chamber of Secrets being opened.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions, Sir? Asked Lyssa.

"About what?" Snape said, the coldness still in his voice.

"Well, when I leave school, I want to become a potions master. I was wondering if you could give me some tips, and possibly some recommendations of maybe where to go to school to learn about potions." said Lyssa

"Well," said Snape, surprised. He knew the girl was brilliant at potions. He was surprised that she wanted to dedicate her life to them to become a potions master "stop by tomorrow after class, and I shall have some potions recipes that are needed,."

"Thanks, sir" said Lyssa, excitedly, smiled at him and left the room.

Snape was surprised. He thought for sure she was going to ask him for an extension on the homework he gave out. A lot of students have, even his best ones. She had been known to ask for at least 2 in the past. But then, he thought, that all the other teachers gave an awful lot of homework around that time as well. She was the only one he really granted the extension to from the Hufflepuff House. He granted a few to some select Slytherins.

The next day, after potions have ended, she approached Snape's desk.

"Sit down" said Snape. Lyssa sat at an open station near the front. "Here are some of the potion recipes, but before I hand them to you, I have a question or two for you" Lyssa nodded, wondering what he wanted to know.

"I must say, that on your first day here" Snape began" that you were one of the most prepared students I have had in a long time. First day, and first potion, and you get it right. How can that be?"

"Well sir," Lyssa began "I was always fascinated with potions from a young age. My mother recognized this right away, as I always would watch her and ask her many questions about it when I saw her make some. She was great at potions. She let me do them, as I really wasn't allowed to do magic with a wand yet, she figured that this would be the next best thing. When my brothers started going to Hogwarts, I would look at their notes and recipes from the potions they made. Then during the school breaks, and summer, I would practice them, until I got them perfect. I figured it couldn't hurt to be prepared. I hope that was all right."

"Yes, that was fine you did that." said Snape "Very few, if any, at all would show that much dedication at such an early age. It just surprised me was all, that a 1st year would be that good. Back to the recipes. I am not sure what you have in your supplies, but if there is anything you need, let me know. I know some of the recipes require some very unique ingredients. If I don't have it, I will find it for you."

"Thank you, sir" said Lyssa, smiling once again at him

"Also, it wouldn't be a bad idea to let me inspect them as you make them" said Snape "as some of the recipes, I have a few secret techniques that I could give you, that would make them extremely good. Now if there are no questions, I feel we are done for the day"

"Thank you, sir" said Lyssa " I don't have any questions at this time, but if I do, I will be sure to ask you" Snape nodded. She then pushed in her chair and left.

Lyssa went into the Hufflepuff common room with a happy look on her face.

"What's with you?' asked Angela, her best friend. "Normally when one says that Snape needs to talk to you after class, one is anything but happy. Terrified or mad is a more common reaction."

"Well," said Lyssa "He isn't as bad as most think. At least to me anyways. I asked him the other day for extra potions work, and today he gave me some"

"Why would anyone ask for more work? " asked Angela, surprised. "You especially don't ask for more work from Snape"

"Well I figure" Lyssa started " That if I want to be a potions master, whom best to ask then a current one? "

"How exactly do you want to work with them? Asked Angela "I mean, in what kind of setting?"

"I would love to either teach them, as I love kids as well" said Lyssa "and that would give me a chance to work with both of my loves. Or, I would consider being a person possibly inventing new ones. " She said all of this with a twinkle in her eye, and a smile on her face.


	4. Birthday and Graduation

Chapter 4 "Birthdays and Graduation"

Lyssa was working closely with Snape after school, everyday but weekends. Her potions were really coming along well. She was even in the beginning stages of inventing a new potion. One evening while making a potion…

"The way I learned to be a potions master was simple" said Snape "I learned the basics and stuff in school, but I also worked with a tutor over at home"

"Is it better learning with a tutor, than going to school for it?" asked Lyssa

"I'm not saying not to go to school, but if you work with a tutor, I feel you learn far more than if you were in a classroom. With a tutor, you get one-on-one attention, which I think is better and you can learn in half the time." said Snape

"I will consider that" said Lyssa "when I make my decision, I will let you know."

Snape nodded as she left the room.

Lyssa gave her decision a lot of thought. She was going to let Snape know in a few days, but today was her birthday and she was going to focus on that. As she walked into her common room…

"Surprise!" yelled her friends

"I talked to Dumbledore, and he said it was ok to give you this party." said Angela The house elves then began bringing in the cake, which the girls ate up fast.

"Next is presents!" said Angela, excitedly. One by one, Lyssa began opening her presents from her friends. She got a few items from Zonko's joke shop, and some candy. She then noticed a few packages that were off to the side.

"These arrived shortly before the party: said Angela "They are from your family, I believe. We will leave you to open them yourself." Lyssa nodded

She took a gift from the pile. It was from her dad. She read the attached note on it.

__

Dear Lyssa,

This used to belong to your mother. I would of given it to you on graduation day, but I wanted you to have it now. Happy Birthday!

Love,

Dad

She opened the package. Inside was a locket and inside of the locket was a picture of her mother holding her as a baby. A tear came to her eye as she put the locket on. She missed her mother so much, especially on days like today. Next she took the biggest gift off of her pile. It was a gift from all of her brothers. She read the note attached first.

__

Dear Lyssa,

We decided that you could use these for your new career. We are all proud of you. Happy Birthday!

Love,

Canyon, Dorian, Japer, and Faban

She opened the gift. Inside were 4 beautiful new robes. They were green with yellow trim and had the family crest on them. Lyssa smiled. She loved how her brothers combined both house colors on her new robes. She then grabbed the last gift. She of course looked for the note. There was none. She wondered whom it could be from as she opened all her gifts from family and friends already. She opened it, and inside was a notebook or parchment. On the cover had the Hufflepuff seal.

The next day after potions class, she went up to Snape.

"I made my decision, sir" said Lyssa

"Good, I am glad you took the time to really think about it" said Snape. "Please, tell me, what did you decide?"

"I want to go the tutor route. " said Lyssa

"Great" said Snape "Give me a few days or so, and I will send you a list of the available tutors"

"Thank you sir" said Lyssa

It was now graduation. A few teachers and then the Headmaster made speeches. Once it was all said and done…..

After the service her dad and brothers came up to her and Faban. They hugged her and gave Faban a handshake. They then gave the graduates each and envelope. They each received a card saying an amount of money they received which was in the vault of theirs and a key to their own Gringott's bank vault. This was a tradition in the family. Her brothers each received this on their graduations as well. Each also got their own section and own vault of the family's main vault.


End file.
